<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Carpe Noctem by QueenOfPlotTwists</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24720943">Carpe Noctem</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfPlotTwists/pseuds/QueenOfPlotTwists'>QueenOfPlotTwists</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh June 2020 Prompts [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Atem and Duke are best friends, Breaking and entering in the nae of science, Haunted Houses, High School AU, Hish schoolers are idiots, Rated for Breaking and Entering, Rated for cursing, Rated for other Teen and adult themes, Sneaking Out, The Last House on the Left is Haunted, Thief King Bakura | Yami Bakura Has His Own Body, Vampires and monsters are real, What We Do in the Shadows references, Yami Yuugi | Atem Has His Own Body, Yu-Gi-Oh June Prompts 2020, curse words</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:22:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24720943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfPlotTwists/pseuds/QueenOfPlotTwists</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Seize the Night"</p><p>All Yami wanted was to sneak out and prove to his best friend that there were no such things as vampires: let alone one living in the decrepit old manor on the estate outside of town (and maybe show he wasn’t such a stickler for the rules)—too bad a cantankerous vampire attracted to a certain lifestyle choice of his has other plans.</p><p>Yu-Gi-Oh June Prompts Challenge</p><p>Week Two: Water/Day 14: Frozen</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh June 2020 Prompts [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Carpe Noctem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Totally knew from the get go what i was gonna do for the frozen prompt--I figured everyone would do winter lands or Disney's Frozen but I wanted to go fear so boom!</p><p>This idea is loosely based off an old haunted looking house I pass every weekend on my way home from work in Baltimore that also sports a graveyard, other than that i know nothing about it, but I always wanted to do a story about it so here I am!</p><p>This is also loosely based on a headcannon i have of Duke/Otogi and Atem/Yami being best friends in high school :) Fun</p><p>EDIT: I also changed out Duke's name to Ryuji, which is his actual first name. Western vs Eastern fact: in the West the given name (aka your birthname) comes before the Family name but in Asian cultures your family name comes first as a sign of respect and first names without suffixes are only all to be said by another with permission as a sign of familiarity and affection. That said given Atem and Ryuji are best friends in this, I decided to use his first name exclusively.</p><p>Yu-Gi-Oh June Prompts Challenge</p><p>Week Two: Water/Day 14: Frozen</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carpe Noctem</p><p> </p><p><strong>The strength of the vampire is that people will not believe in him—</strong> <em>Garrett Fort</em></p><p>“You know a vampire lives there right?”</p><p>Atem turned to his friend with a wide, obvious arch of his eyebrow. “The fuck did you hear that?”</p><p>Ryuji’s face transformed into a curled cat-eyed smirk made all the more impressive by the fact he actually did have cat-green eyes.</p><p>“You didn’t know?” He teased turning back to the semi-decrepit old house just outside town they passed every day on their ride home from school.</p><p>Under different circumstances it would hold no more attention than the city’s other building but this one, with its graveyard in the backyard, weeping willows in the front, ashen black paint, charcoal black shutters practically falling off and iron wrought front porch, the place commanded attention the way a horror movie commanded you to focus on every detail less you fail to predict the scares.</p><p>Taking his silence as invitation, Ryuji launched into a campfire-scary-story monologue of the urban legend. “They say long ago before the town was built a wealthy man came here and built the house and the surrounding estate. He lived in solitude and seclusion away from prying eyes, content he was safe in his private oasis across the sea. Then one night, as mysteriously as he had arrived, he disappeared!” Ryuji added a jump, werewolf lunge for effect.</p><p>Atem leapt back, more surprised than afraid and shot his friend an annoyed, predictable look. “Let me guess, it was a vampire.”</p><p>Ryuji’s enthusiasm deflated to a pout. “Steal my thunder, why don’t ya.”</p><p>“Well, that’s it isn’t it?” Atem asked, rocking forward on the gate. Ryuji looked at him annoyed. Atem sighed “No more horror movie urban legend crap, just tell it.”</p><p>“Fine,” Ryuji snorted. “Basically, guy who built this place was rumored to not be a nice person, and only came here ‘cause he screwed someone over, thought he escaped, guy he screwed over came back as a vampire, tracked him down and killed him.”</p><p>“Revenge story. How are vampires involved, again?”</p><p>The smirk returned. “‘Cause the guy he screwed over? He killed him! As in the guy who built the place killed him, and the dude came back from the dead!”</p><p>Atem arched another skeptical brow. “I don’t buy it. It’s just an abandoned house.”</p><p>“It’s true!” Ryuji insisted turned around to lean, casually confident against the iron fence. “I got a source.”</p><p>“Who, Wheeler?” Atem meant it as a joke but the way Ryuji’s bravado dropped confirmed it. “You know that guy will believe <em>anything</em> monster-esque right?”</p><p>“True,” Ryuji protested then hopped up, “<em>But </em>he told me he drives past this place on his paper route and one time while it was still dark out he drove by and saw a bunch of bats flying overhead and there was a light in the window, and then a figure appeared in the window...he stuck around ‘cause you know Joey’s a total scaredy cat and then the figure stopped, saw him and disappeared just as a bunch of bats flew out!” Ryuji couldn’t hold it anymore and bust out laughing “Oh man, I wish I could’ve been there! Guy must’ve pissed his pants!”</p><p>“Ryuji you know we’re all in the same class right? I remember that story, too.” More like last year Wheeler had ranted about it to anyone who would listen and then milked all the sympathy he got from the girls for “being so brave.”</p><p>“Yeah, clearly there is no vampire living there.” He pushed himself off the fence and started back towards Ryuji’s car. “Let’s go already. I promised Dad, I wouldn’t be out late.”</p><p>“Come on, Temmy!” Ryuji pouted with a wine. “You aren’t the least bit curious?”</p><p>“No,” Atem said flatly, jumping over the door and into the convertible’s passenger seat.</p><p>“Ugh!” Ryuji groaned heavenward the entire trek to the driver side. “Dude, you need to freaking learn to live a little. Take a risk! Or life is gonna flash by and you’re gonna wake up and realized you missed out!”</p><p>“I take plenty of risks!” Atem protested buckling up while Ryuji started his car.</p><p>“Please man, you are the most straight laced person I know.”</p><p>“I’m responsible, there’s a difference.”</p><p>Ryuji snorted “Wanna bet?” He arched a brow.</p><p>“As a matter of fact, yes, I would!”</p><p>Ryuji turned off the car, spun to his friend with a smirk. “Do you, really?” He sweetened the pot knowing too well Atem’s fondness for a challenge. “Alright, I’ll bite, how about this. Since you’re convinced this place is abandoned, let’s prove it. We’ll come back tonight, sneak in and look around if there’s any proof whatsoever of vampire activity then I win, if there’s none, I concede and we never speak of this again.”</p><p>“Meaning I win and your dumbass is wrong.” Atem smirked, grinning all the more at the obvious dent left in Ryuji’s ego.</p><p>“Yes,” Ryuji swallowed his retort. “It’s Saturday so tell your dad you’re sleeping over my house, we’ll get pizza, chill in the basement when my old man passes out we’ll sneak out the back and be home with no one the wiser.”</p><p>“Sound thorough,” Atem pretended to ponder. “But what are the stakes?”</p><p>Ryuji grinned like a cat. “Loser does mop-duty for a week.”</p><p>“Make it a month.”</p><p>“Deal!” Ryuji cheered and the engine roared to life and pulled onto the road. “Be prepared to smell like Pinesol buddy.”</p><p>“You’re dreaming, Ryuji.” Atem countered leaning on his elbow and looking at the all too familiar house in his friend side mirror: the spectacles eye-like windows watching him eerily as they drove away. Atem would never admit to it, but for the briefest moment it looked like a shadow flashed across the panes.</p><p> </p><p>X         X         X</p><p> </p><p>“Dad, I’m home,” Atem announces opening the door to the two story townhouse he shared with his father and slipped off his shoes. “Dad?”</p><p>“I’m in here, Atem.” He found him in dining room that doubled as an office when his father worked from home, poured open dozens of boxes, piles of papers and whatever else looking ready to collapse. A tall, broad man approaching his fifties with a stern, but loving face, laugh-lines around his mouth and a gray and blond beard, Aknankannon, known to his friends and neighbors as simply Anky, and affectionately King Aky by his late wife and son, slouched over the mess of his work station with a long, heavy sigh. “Ugh, this project is an absolute disaster!” He rubbed the crow’s feet from his eyes looking as though he’d aged ten years.</p><p>“Collection head still a jerk, Dad?” Atem asked leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.</p><p>“Ugh! I wish!” Aky groaned, pushed out his chair and stretched his back. “Now that asshole is saying we can get everything organized in half the budget! God, who puts these idiots in charge! Thank God for Ishizu or I swear, I’d be in jail for murder right now.” He slunked again. “I’m sorry, son, I know you just got home but would you mind making dinner tonight?”</p><p>He flashed that appreciative, pleading look and Atem felt miserable for what he was about to ask. “Actually, since its Saturday, I was gonna spend the night at Ryuji’s house, if that’s alright.”</p><p>Aky laughed. “I’m not surprised. Want me to drive you?”</p><p>“Down the street?” Atem joked. “You really do need a break.”</p><p>“I am desperate.” His father came around the table and gave his son a hug. “You have fun, then. I’ll order out and try and drown this out in those 80s action movies your friend Marik is always raving about.”</p><p>“Sounds like a plan.” With that Atem headed upstairs, dumped his school bag on the floor and changed out of his uniform. Man, why couldn’t they do full Saturdays off like they did in America?</p><p>He quickly changed into something casual, packed an overnight bag and stocked up on flashlights and extra batteries, and a warm jacket. Hopefully this wouldn’t take too long and if all else failed at least he’d get free pizza out of it.</p><p>X         X         X</p><p>“I can’t believe I let you talk me into this.” Atem shook his head, pulled his hood tighter over the spiky black and red locks of his flame-shaped hair. The autumn chill sank into his bones and made him shiver. Least that was what he told himself, and refused to admit it was because the old house was even darker and scarier in the dark and flashlight even though the sun had just set. “And if there <em>is</em> a vampire in there, which there is not, why are we investigating it at night when they come out?” Atem snapped, frustrated and only a little bit scared.</p><p>“Because,” Ryuji said pulling on a nap sack stuffed with what appeared to be wooden steaks, a bag of foul-smelling garlic, jugs of what Atem could only assume was holy water and was wearing at least fifteen cross necklaces over his black coat. “Vampires don’t wake up until much later in the evening when the last traces of sunlight are gone. You know like bats? It’s still dusk so we got time.”</p><p>“And you know this how?” Atem asked skeptically watching his best friend (though he was seriously questioning his sanity) jump the waist high fence surrounding the property.</p><p>“Research!” Ryuji boasted, proudly.</p><p>“Re-running Buffy the Vampire Slayer and What We Do in the Shadows does not count as research.” Atem stuffed his flashlight into his coat and hopped the fence, then turned it back on.</p><p>“Shut up and come on.”</p><p>“Fine, but if we busted I am throwing you under the bus, got that?” He threatened darting the flashlight around, catching glimpses of the chaotically scattered garden gnomes, statues and rusty tools that looked frighteningly normal during the day but now somehow felt sinister. Like guardians watching everything with their porcelain eyes. The glass of the windows had a shadowy blue sheen as if some ghostly light that was only visible in the dark glowed within.</p><p>“We won’t get caught,” Ryuji promised. They followed up the front steps, creaking spookily under their weight. The front porch that looked almost charming earlier now looked eerie and strange, especially with the old shuttered windows. The open shudders revealed dark curtains on the inside blocking out all light. Odd, wasn’t this place supposed to be abandoned? Why were their curtains?</p><p>The front door was a screen and beyond that a wooden stain glass single entrance that was part of the original home.</p><p>“How do we get in?” Atem whispered.</p><p>Ryuji smirked, held his flashlight under his arm and pulled out a small box that once opened revealed an arsenal of small, specialized tools.</p><p>Atem’s eyes bulged. “You do not have a fucking lock picking set.”</p><p>Ryuji’s smirked widened to a grin. “Hold you’re flashlight steady, I need both hands.”</p><p>“Oh, we are so getting arrested,” Atem groaned just imagining his dad’s disappointed face as he bailed him out of jail and his poor dead mother shaking her head in Heaven.</p><p>Ryuji snorted. “Fucking straight lace, man.” A click of victory echoed and Ryuji carefully opened the screen door with a triumphant “Got it!” of victory! He set to work on the second door and Atem was absolutely amazed they hadn’t been caught breaking and entering yet, and a silent prayer of thanks that no one in town actually came out this way. The only reason they did was the backroad cut off the morning traffic in the way to school. Perhaps, they would actually survive this.</p><p>An audible click broke his concentration.</p><p>“We’re in,” Ryuji beamed with a proud declaration and slowly pushed the door open with a shallow creak.</p><p>Atem swallowed and followed his friend inside. Bracing himself for cobwebs and torture devices they were both surprised to find inside the manor was...surprisingly neat. Granted it was dark, somewhat dank and the walls were a pale yellow and stained by the light of the flashlights, but there were no cobwebs or spiders and the hallways were cleared of debris. The foyer was huge and led to a long hallways with branching corridors and rooms with old fashion-style furniture and brass Victorian style lamps jutting out of the walls. A huge chandelier hung in the front hallway. Next to the hallways entrance was a long, dark spiral staircase that spiraled to a second floor that was a balcony-style hallways made in the same dark wood as the stairs but with a large square jutting out over the grand entryway. A flash of light showed that all the rooms were finished though the upholstery looked ancient, European, but the decorations invoked a French Rocooco style.</p><p>Atem was amazed.</p><p>Ryuji was disappointed. “The hell kind of vampire lair is this?”</p><p>“It’s not a vampire lair, you idiot, it’s someone’s house!” Atem whirled on his best friend, his eyes flashing red with anger and aggravation. “We fucking broke into someone’s house.” He whirled in his feet and started back to the door just as Ryuji booted out of one of the side rooms confirming with an indignant “That’s impossible! This place has been listed as vacant since...I don’t know, forever! Point is no one lives here. I checked.”</p><p>“Well excuse me, if I don’t trust your judgment,” Atem snapped examining what was clearly a dining room off the foyer.</p><p>“Look, it’s probably staged, you know? Like what realtors do when they’re trying to sell a place?”</p><p>“That makes sense but then why not renovate?” He found himself looking further down the hallway where more huge ornate wood doors led into more antique looking rooms: a sitting area, a library, a music room. Each one sporting the same French Rococco style in its ornamentations and trappings. Despite the clear signs of age, everything was well-furnished and up-kept. The antique furniture pairing almost complimentary with the darkness and grunge of the stone walls. “Though I gotta admit I like the original character.”</p><p>“Great, while you’re admiring the crown molding, I’m looking for a vampire.” Ryuji snapped. “Come on, let’s check the second floor.”</p><p>Atem groaned and rolled his eyes but nonetheless followed. “Fine, but when we prove there’s not we’re going back to your house, stuffing ourselves with pizza, and never speaking of this again.”</p><p>Ryuji ignored him.</p><p>Their flashlights revealed with the exception of the flying buttress style of the balcony overlooking the foyer, the second floor was much like the first: a long single hallway with adjacent room. The wooden paneling on the walls looked original and properly finished as well, but also spotted painted murals absent on the first floor. Portraits lined these walls depicting a handsome man who fit the profile of a vampire perfectly with dark hair, bright eyes and a magnificent physique except the pale skin commonly associated with vampires was absent in place of a more caramel shade similar to Atem’s own. The wardrobe spoke of a foreign birthplace. A beautiful woman with the same dark hair and pale, pale eyes dominated another portrait. A third sported another beautiful woman but this one was fall and willowy with burnt ocher skin and a curtain of cloud white hair. Her eyes were hypnotic and herb position dramatic as though she’d been captured mission of a dance. Then there was a portrait of a young boy with similar cloud-white hair and a perpetual frown. The details so lifelike Atem could easily mistake them for photographs.</p><p>A click of a camera flash caught his attention. “Dude, are you freaking recording this?”</p><p>“Duh!” Ryuji said as though it were obvious, switching his phone to ultra-light so it could record in the dark. “Evidence in case we don’t make it.”</p><p>“If we survive this, I am so going to kill you.”</p><p>The rooms all appeared to be bed rooms and one bathroom. All empty bed rooms, minus a bed and a few cozy furnishings, though they approached each one cautiously, one of them waiting while the other opened the door, often Atem with Ryuji brandishing a stake after Atem refused to take one and scolding him for even bringing the dumb things.</p><p>“This is the last room,” Ryuji said almost giddily. Atem was on the verge of punching him in the face. “Brace yourself for the vampire’s lair!” Ryuji said as dramatic as possible while still whispering and pushed open the door.</p><p>It appeared to be a master bed room, but was cluttered with a plethora of junk and antique nicknacks lining the shelves, heavy curtains blocking the eye like windows and a giant four-poster bed complete with drapery. They flashed their lights around the room and highlighted a figure, no a man, asleep under the thick comforter.</p><p>“Ohsh-“ Ryuji started to gasp out in pure terror but Atem silenced him by covering his mouth, and then his own with his own. They stood silent and frozen as the figure moved, snored and then rolled over revealing a handsome face and draped a long corded arm over the bedside</p><p>Atem gently pulled Ryuji’s face to look at his and shook his head.</p><p>The flashlight balanced, barely held by thumb until Atem adjusted it in his hand. The man slumbering in the bed and snoring rather loudly, now that they knew he was there looked nothing like a traditional vampire: no long dark hair, no deathly pale skin, no red eyes (though his eyes, thank god, were still closed so he could...). Rather he boasted a cloud of rigid spiked hair that fell back in a curtain as white and wild as a winter storm. Burnt ocher skin was visible as his arms were sprawled all over, pulled over taunt muscles and corded arms. His face spotted a faded x scar across one cheek, the other saw a jagged scar that started beneath his eye and down to his jaw with two curved lines. Not much else was visible but even without he was one of the most beautiful men Atem had ever seen (the boy having discovered his preferred sexual preference back when he was sixteen). Who was he? Did he live here? Did he own it? Was he some squatter or homeless man looking for a place to crash? Some deranged lunatic? A psychopath hiding in plain sight while he committed a string of gruesome murders?</p><p>Atem didn’t wanna stay and find out. He locked eyes with the still petrified Ryuji, pretty sure the poor dumbass’ heart was in his throat. He cocked his head to the side gesturing to leave but Ryuji looked confused. The idiots was frozen over in fear and his eyes bulged with terror. His stupid phone still recording.</p><p>Phone! That was it!</p><p>Atem stuff his flashlight into his pocket and fished out his phone. Typing a quick message but not sending it he waved it in Ryuji’s frozen face:</p><p>Back up slowly, get out of here, go back to your place and forget this ever happened. Got it?</p><p>Ryuji blinked regaining some form of brain power and nodded.</p><p>Atem smirked and typed and additional message: Good.</p><p>Then accidentally hit send. Their hearts leaped into their throats. The two boys froze, horrified as the green bubble appeared on Atem’s screen, slowly moving to look at it with bulging, horrified eyes—</p><p>—Just before the loudest most obnoxious shriek possible that was Ryuji’s unsilent ringtone blasted out the speaker system.</p><p>Vampiric red eyes snapped open.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Before anyone asks, yes, this one will have a sequel. No I do not know when it will be up, but I will do my best to weave it into the June Prompt Challenge. I'm also debating the direction I wanna take with this, though I'm leaning more towards gothic romance than blood bath but we shall see.</p><p>Also the Mansion's interior is loosely based off the one used in What We Do In The Shadows the TV series</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>